


.Noir de flamme.

by Chry (hoarhsoyriz)



Series: Octopath Traveler (scènes coupées) [1]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, cauchemar & réconfort, la naissance des sentiments, ou comment patauger en pleine incompréhension, une nuit mouvementée à Raz-de-remous
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarhsoyriz/pseuds/Chry
Summary: Primrose essaye de communiquer avec Therion. Therion n'essaye même pas.Mais sans Ophilia, rien de tout cela ne serait réparé.





	.Noir de flamme.

**Author's Note:**

> La narration d'Octopath Traveler étant ce qu'elle est, cette histoire suit le sens de ma partie commencée avec Therion ; il est donc logique que tous les personnages ne soient pas au fait des quêtes des uns et des autres.  
> Aussi, n'ayant pas terminé le jeu et ne voulant pas me spoiler quoi que ce soit, il est possible que beaucoup d'infos cruciales manquent, faute de les avoir apprises. J'espère que cela ne dérangera pas trop. 
> 
> \+ C'était censé être un "petit" texte. Mais j'ai trop écrit... Il y en aura d'autres ensuite, sans doute avec de nouvelles relations et personnages.

« Vous a-t-on déjà dérobé quelque chose, Therion ? »  
Ses mots avaient fui de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne songe à les rattraper, consciente qu'il était déjà trop tard pour excuser son audace ou ne serait-ce que tenter de la nier. Cependant, s'il en avait éprouvé de la surprise il n'en montra rien et elle baissa le regard sur les flammes crépitantes en signe d'infime remords – attitude qu'il ne commenta guère davantage. Un instant, peut-être deux, il n'y eut que le silence entre eux et le brouhaha tout autour, une goutte muette prisonnière d'une marée bruyante, si bien que Primrose hésita à prendre congé pour ne pas imposer plus longtemps sa présence à ce garçon taciturne n'ayant de goût pour les tavernes que celui de l'alcool qu'il y consommait, là où elle en appréciait l'effervescence humaine, meilleure mousse que celle des bières servies en trop larges pintes pour son gosier.

  
La parole n'était certes pas le fort du Voleur. Une spécificité que la Danseuse avait eu le loisir de constater depuis que leurs routes s'étaient croisées sous le soleil d'Ombrelle, alors même qu'il faisait parfois usage d'un mépris aussi sournois qu'épicé, et dont le vif venin – qu'elle pratiquait elle-même volontiers dans les tréfonds de son crâne – lui arrachait souvent un sourire à peine voilé. Au long de leur voyage, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup conversé avec lui, laissant ce loisir au prolixe Cyrus ou à l'enthousiasme de Tressa ; tout au plus lui glissait-elle quelques phrases au gré de leurs cheminements, un brin de Murmoulin, une allusion à Vainc-perchis, un hymne à Marsalim. Il n'y répondait pas toujours, mais elle essayait de se persuader que ce n'était pas par désintérêt. S'il ne lui faisait pas la grâce d'une réplique, il avait en effet la courtoisie de la regarder chaque fois qu'elle pivotait vers lui – de l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'un point final l'autorise à détourner les yeux sans impolitesse. Elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur de ce comportement, loin de là. Elle devinait qu'à son instar, il avait connu lui aussi son ère de rocaille et d'orage, ces heures sombres dont ne parlent pas ceux qui les sentent encore tourbillonner à l'intérieur des poumons, prêts à en jaillir pour revenir les étouffer. Un jour peut-être accepterait-il d'exprimer la blessure de son âme, un jour peut-être accepterait-il de se confier – lorsqu'il se serait accommodé de ses nouveaux compagnons. Et ce serait probablement Ophilia qui recueillerait son aveu, Ophilia l'attentionnée, Ophilia l'apaisante, la Clerc par laquelle tant d'êtres rêvent d'être guidés.

  
Primrose soupira, chassa ces pensées dans une boucle de cheveux triturée du bout des doigts. Dans cette salle que le mutisme du Voleur rendait d'autant plus animée, elle éprouvait l'envie de danser malgré le pressentiment qu'elle ne s'y adonnerait pas de tout son cœur, ce qui l'empêchait de se lever. Elle se voyait s'éloigner, pourtant, s'apercevait en train d'ondoyer entre les tables pour rejoindre un espace plus dégagé et, là, au rythme d'une mélodie inaudible héritée de sa région natale, le corps libéré de ses entraves, s'admirait roulant des épaules et des hanches, chevelure de chat et arabesques de panthère, à tournoyer à tournoyer à tournoyer sans fin, le pas leste sur le parquet inégal de l'auberge, se délectait de ce fantasme d'elle-même prise au feu de la danse comme si elle en ressentait déjà, assise qu'elle était présentement au fond de la pièce, l'étincelle au creux des entrailles.  
Therion reposa presque abruptement la chope qu'il avait entrepris de vider d'un trait à l'instant où la Danseuse l'avait interrogé. L'impact claqua sec sur la table en bois et, en écho, tinta métallique l'entrave qui ceignait son poignet. Brusque. Avant qu'elle ne pût s'en désoler, il quittait sa chaise en lui dédaignant le moindre regard, la bouche crispée sur cette évidence :  
« Ma liberté. »

  
L'agréable brasier de la cheminée commune, l'ivresse diffuse des hommes, la chaleur tranquille de l'établissement ; rien ne réussit à protéger Primrose du froid qui s'insinua tout à coup en elle. Contrite, elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il franchît le seuil, tache d'ombre parmi les ombres, si proche soudain de ces éléments qu'elle croyait maîtriser et qui, à cette seconde incarnés dans cette silhouette fugitive, lui parurent brutalement étrangers. Douleur languide derrière le sternum. _Voici donc à quoi ressemblent les véritables ténèbres ?_  songea-t-elle. Les prunelles égarées au fond de son verre et les phalanges grippées les unes aux autres, elle ne sut que dire pour le retenir, s'excuser, n'importe quoi pour qu'il se retourne vers elle, mais non, n'importe quoi n'aurait été qu'une bêtise supplémentaire, aussi finit-elle par juste espérer que cesse la frénésie de son myocarde. Qu'elle cesse vite, ou qu'il se tût à jamais.

 

*

*    *

 

Il avait manqué de, ah – le mot lui-même lui échappait –, il le savait. Nul besoin d'être une lame pour deviner qu'il s'était comporté avec une goujaterie rare, qu'il essayait de se justifier en convoquant la maladresse de la Danseuse, en la provoquant comme la seule raison qui fût, et lui innocent lavé de toute mauvaise intention ; il réprima un rire. Sa propre duperie ne fonctionnerait pas sur lui. Il avait merdé, remballé cette fille qui ne lui avait jamais rien demandé que cette dérisoire information dont elle ne pouvait se douter de l'importance, ou du moins de la souffrance qu'elle sous-entendait, et il avait eu le temps de discerner dans le violine de ses prunelles cet éclat noirci, cette navrance dénuée de mépris, qu'il avait balayé aussitôt d'un revers d'écharpe. Elle lui en tiendrait rigueur, c'est sûr. Dès le lendemain, aucun d'eux – quoiqu'il était peut-être présomptueux de s'accorder cette attention auprès d'elle, car elle le traiterait sans doute avec l'indifférence qu'il méritait – ne saurait croiser l'autre sans se rappeler le malaise ressenti durant ce battement d'ailes, ce jet d'anelace. Et pourtant, de tous ses comparses, elle était sans conteste la seule capable de le comprendre, la seule à même de saisir ses sentiments, la cruauté de l'emprisonnement, la honte face à la servitude, la haine, puisqu'elle les gardait nichés à l'intérieur de son torse ainsi qu'un trésor pourrissant aux relents de cadavre.  
Il lui avait refusé sa confiance – n'avait pas accueilli non plus celle qu'elle lui offrait.  
Toutefois ce n'était pas ce qui l'agaçait bien qu'il fût le premier responsable de cette réalité, loin s'en faut. L'unique objet de sa contrariété présentement était d'imaginer qu'il avait gâché, quoi, mystère, mais gâché ses chances – de faire table rase de ses déconvenues, absout de ses fautes ? – comme si la Flamme sacrée en avait une quelconque chose à foutre – et qu'il était condamné à espérer dans le vide, dans le vent, si tant est qu'il souhaitait continuer de le faire. Dès le départ il n'aurait pas dû écouter les plaintes de la donzelle, tracer son chemin en solitaire et ne pas s'approcher d'Alfyn à Ruisseclair, ne pas quitter Graben en quête des joyaux draconiques, ne pas s'introduire dans le manoir des Ravus... Ne pas être capturé et en prison rencontrer Darius. À croire que les problèmes viennent toujours d'autrui – oh, ne pas épouser la condition de Voleur, en vérité. Car s'il avait eu le choix... S'il avait posé son derrière sur les bancs de l'Académie royale de Diguedin plutôt que sur la poussière du Belvédère ou s'il s'était enrôlé parmi les soldats de Paveton, il aurait à l'évidence connu meilleur sort. Mais le sien était tel et, en définitive, il n'y compatissait guère ; ses regrets n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Mieux valait s'éclipser et poursuivre seul sa quête – après tout, il n'avait pas à y impliquer d'autres que lui.  
Mieux valait déguerpir, et tant pis pour les ristournes à la grâce de Tressa.  
Mieux valait  
Fuir

Loin

Sans se retourner.

 

 

« Therion... »  
Ce fut plus léger qu'un bruissement de lys, plus brutal qu'un harpon perforant ses omoplates. Dans le noir nocturne, sa voix éclaira blême comme un clair de lune, évanescente, presque surnaturelle ; le Voleur se pétrifia sur le coup.

  
Ophilia.

  
La délicate, la docile, la désespérément douce Ophilia. Il eut aussitôt envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais ne réussit qu'à lui présenter son dos quelques instants encore, le temps qu'elle s'impatiente – ce qu'elle ne fit pas, trop placide pour s'offusquer de son petit jeu – ; ce fut plutôt lui qui, avec un soupir où perçait une pointe d'énervement, finit par faire volte-face et découvrir, à peine illuminée par le halo des fanaux du port de Raz-de-remous, les contours gracieux de l'ecclésiastique. Elle l'observait sans jugement aucun, ainsi qu'elle l'aurait croisé par hasard, de sorte qu'il ne sut interpréter sa présence en cette heure déjà tardive et ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer :  
« L'extinction des feux est passée d'puis longtemps, vous devriez dormir. »  
Si elle releva la pique mesquine dans cette sentence, elle n'y répliqua pas – une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait tant de mal à la cerner, et donc à la côtoyer de manière familière – elle semblait toujours louvoyer, fondre ses sentiments dans les brumes pour éviter que l'on puisse penser à sa place. Peut-être au fond la jalousait-il un peu pour cela.  
« Dormir m'aurait empêchée de vous dire adieu, n'est-ce pas ? Vous souhaitez nous quitter sans un mot, Therion ? »  
Au bout de sa langue, son nom sonnait comme un reproche. C'était bizarre, ce pincement entre les poumons.  
« C'que je fais et où je vais ne vous r'garde pas. Et j'n'en ai parlé à personne ; qui a cafté ?  
– Peu importe : une intuition, dirons-nous. »  
Elle ne se démontait pas devant l'arrogance dont il faisait montre, stoïcisme qui ne l'irritait que davantage.  
« Reprenez-moi si j'me trompe, mais votre... intuition porterait-elle une torque d'or et des bracelets clinquants ? »  
Un subtil froncement de nez ; nul doute qu'il avait visé juste, bien qu'il n'en retira aucune satisfaction. Il voulait simplement partir avant qu'on ne le retienne, sans avoir à se justifier, sans éprouver une once d'hésitation. Or, plus il discuterait et plus sa résolution faiblirait – devinant cela, il n'avait pas attendu qu'Ophilia répondît pour esquisser un mouvement de recul.

« Votre décision est-elle irrévocable ?  
– En effet.  
– N'y a-t-il aucune façon de vous faire changer d'avis ?  
– Croyez-moi, c'est pour le mieux. Pour nous tous.  
– Parce que vous pensez savoir ce qui est le mieux pour elle ? »  
Ah. La garce. De quel droit osait-elle brandir ce souvenir à ce moment précis, alors qu'il était convaincu d'agir selon ses propres règles ? Il avait pris soin de la chasser de son esprit, de piétiner la plus infime étincelle d'espérance, de nier cette poignée de jours en sa compagnie – trop peu, avait-il déploré pendant qu'il en rayait consciencieusement les couleurs jusqu'à ce que ne persiste qu'un voile gris entre son départ de Graben et l'instant présent. Trop peu et déjà trop, aurait-il pu railler. Mais déjà la Clerc, constatant cette soudaine incertitude, y crocheta sitôt l'extrémité de son sceptre.  
« Voudriez-vous lui laisser pour dernière image de vous celle d'un homme qui la déteste ? »  
Et cette aiguille derrière le sternum qui l'embrase, toujours.  
« C'est faux ! »  
La virulence avec laquelle il avait sursauté le surprit lui-même. Il aurait dû argumenter pour son innocence qu'il n'aurait pas usé d'autant d'énergie, habitué aux verdicts hâtifs et aux œillades condescendantes. Pourquoi lors avait-il réagi comme s'il en était de son ultime honneur ? Visiblement contentée, Ophilia abaissa le bâton qu'elle tendait en menace, mais son visage demeurait empreint d'une gravité que Therion ne lui connaissait pas ; s'il avait su lire, peut-être y aurait-il déchiffré la hâte de le voir prendre une initiative pour le bien de la Danseuse, un soupçon ternie pourtant par un chagrin subtil dont il ignorerait l'origine.  
« Elle est encore à l'auberge. Si vous nous quittez cette nuit, allez lui parler avant.  
– Et si j'refuse ?  
– C'est que vous ne voulez pas vraiment partir... »  
Il n'y avait bien que les gens d'Église pour posséder autant de répartie – il se serait giflé d'avoir posé une question aussi stupide. Elle n'eut toutefois pas besoin d'avoir recours ni à la force ni à la politesse pour le prier de s'exécuter ; sa croyance brûlait telle qu'elle irradiait au sommet de sa crosse à la manière d'une étoile égarée sur Orsterra, et il capitula.

Tandis que le Voleur s'éloignait en silence, la lumière persista indéfiniment, fragile quoique éternelle, puis la distance et les ténèbres l'occultèrent.

 

*

*    *

 

Therion sentit la bulle de chaleur avinée du hall lui éclater au visage lorsqu'il en poussa la porte. Un bref coup d'œil à la table où il s'était assis naguère lui indiqua que Primrose s'était retirée à son tour, probablement à l'étage, dans un dortoir, et qu'avec de la chance – non, il ne pouvait pas appeler cela ainsi – il la trouverait là-haut. En se faufilant parmi les clients il aperçut Alfyn, H'aanit et Olberic absorbés dans un concours du plus grand buveur, sous l'arbitrage de Cyrus et Tressa comptant les paris, sauf que tous les cinq ne lui prêtèrent pas attention ; il ne leur octroya guère la sienne, de toute façon. Plus il se rapprochait de ce qui avait tout l'air d'un étrange traquenard, plus il peinait à maîtriser cette espèce de froideur et de fièvre mêlées qui lui nouait les viscères, comme une angoisse impatiente ou une envie craintive qu'il était incapable de comprendre. Il ne tremblait pas, non, cependant ses coups sur le battant de la chambre des filles lui semblèrent faiblards. Timides. Il ne les entendait probablement pas à cause du vacarme grimpant depuis le rez-de-chaussée – pas de veine pour les couche-tôt.  
Il appuya sur la poignée ; la pièce n'était pas verrouillée.  
Un temple des ombres.

Il progressa d'abord muet, deux pas à tâtons vers le centre, la main sur sa dague en un réflexe prudent. Le moindre son lui parvenait extrême : sa respiration plus épaisse qu'une bourrasque, les froissements de ses fripes comme un jour de marché, ses semelles sur le parquet qui se fracassent ainsi que des vagues sur la grève – il s'était cru discret, mais le trophée du pire revenait à l'évidence à ce martèlement ininterrompu propagé dans l'ensemble de son corps, une fanfare surgie du cœur jusqu'aux tempes, un ramdam infini qu'il ne savait comment suspendre, comment –  
La lame sur sa gorge. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur-le-champ autour de son poignard, arrêtés dans leur mouvement par une étreinte agile qui en tordit deux en lui arrachant une plainte. Contre son dos, à l'intérieur du nuage de chaleur qu'on y avait plaqué, il entendit le son familier d'un tambour joué en sourdine, similaire au sien, instrument affolé qui se cherche une contenance ; n'eusse été la douleur de ses phalanges malmenées, il songea qu'il était bien joli, ce petit bruit.

« Therion ? »  
Toute sincère qu'elle fût, sa surprise dégouttait de peur. Néanmoins, si elle avait souhaité pour de vrai lui trancher la carotide, il serait déjà étalé en train d'agoniser – et s'il avait voulu survivre pour de vrai, elle serait déjà neutralisée un genou à terre. Un partout. Quittes.  
« J'ai frappé, vous n'avez pas répondu... »  
Doucement les muscles de la Danseuse relâchèrent leur emprise, autorisant le Voleur à respirer. Malgré cela il n'en demeurait pas moins sur le qui-vive, car le comportement de Primrose le désorientait ; elle-même semblait violemment confuse, alors même que les fenêtres aux rideaux tirés n'indiquaient aucune effraction. Dans l'obscurité qui la drapait, à l'écart de l'embrasure, elle frissonnait, hagarde, butant sur les mots qu'elle aurait aimé prononcer pour s'expliquer. Une oiselle paniquée, que Therion imaginait plus qu'il ne la discernait.  
« Calmez-vous et v'nez vous asseoir, suggéra-t-il d'une main à peine tendue. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle obéit, quoiqu'elle refusa d'attraper la paume du garçon afin de retourner vers son lit, au bord duquel elle se laissa tomber avant d'allumer la lanterne au chevet ; lorsque son compagnon la rejoignit après avoir fermé la porte, elle fixait la flamme d'un regard équivoque, taché d'épouvante et d'humiliation, et il commença à comprendre.  
« C'était un mauvais rêve... qui s'est pris dans la réalité. Vos coups à la porte, ils ont résonné dans mes songes et... c'était Helgenish. Il venait pour me chercher, j'ai cru... – l'espace d'une inspiration, une ombre effrayée se terra au fond de ses prunelles, puis disparut quand elle lui fit face – … je suis navrée.  
– Ce Helgenish, c'tait le type qu'on a tué dans le désert ? »  
Il n'avait pas une très bonne mémoire des noms – préférait ne pas s'encombrer la cervelle de futilités. Elle acquiesça, détourna de nouveau son visage.  
« Il ressemblait à un gigantesque corbeau, mais je l'ai reconnu. Avec son bec, il... je me suis levée sans m'en rendre compte et j'ai guetté derrière la porte pour le poignarder quand il entrerait. Sauf que ce n'était plus un cauchemar. C'était vous – j'aurais pu vous tuer ! »  
Il eut un rictus attendri ; pour un peu, il aurait pu croire qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.  
« Je n'me s'rai pas laissé faire. Et, sauf vot' respect, vous n'avez pas l'étoffe d'un assassin.  
– Pourtant, c'est la vérité. »  
Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Therion ne sut quoi répliquer. Nier, confirmer, la rassurer – se tailler ? Pourquoi fallait-il que les dialogues humains soient si compliqués ? Quelle idiotie que d'écouter Ophilia ! Elle devait être contente d'elle, en ce moment, avec ses belles paroles et ses prêches de dévotion.

« Therion ? »  
La voix de Primrose l'extirpa de ses malédictions. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à renchérir, il se rappela ce qui les avait éloignés plus tôt dans la soirée et se demanda, à la voir maintenant si proche, à portée de ses bras, si elle lui avait pardonné. Il n'osait pas l'interroger.  
« Cette liberté que l'on vous a dérobée... Sommes-nous des obstacles pour que vous la récupériez ? »  
Crispation. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir, celle-ci, n'y avait pas réfléchi outre mesure. Évidemment que oui, hurlait son instinct ; vous n'êtes que des outils, ajoutait sa raison. Mais il manquait une inconnue à l'équation, et il ne savait où la dénicher, faute de deviner de quoi il s'agissait. À défaut de lui mentir, il choisit donc d'éluder la question :  
« Nous avons encore de la route d'ici Noblecour. Vous feriez mieux d'vous reposer. »  
Elle eut une moue déçue sans pour autant le contester. Au contraire, elle appuya d'un geste son avis comme si elle y trouvait elle aussi, à sa manière, une échappatoire. Peut-être la paix entre eux avait-elle en définitive cette nuance-là, fuyante, taiseuse, qu'il lui fallait apprendre à domestiquer au risque de le voir partir à jamais. Par cette phrase, il avait par ailleurs avoué qu'il serait toujours parmi eux le lendemain, et à l'instant rien ne lui convenait plus que cette pensée de cheminer à ses côtés encore une journée. C'était son serment à lui, certes mal proféré, certes obscur, mais digne de confiance.  
Un homme de parole, oui. Ce qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'être.

Elle ne fit pas mine de le retenir quand il se redressa ; pas davantage lorsqu'il souffla la bougie ; encore moins en le sentant, dans le noir, se pencher vers elle au lieu de s'écarter en direction du seuil.  
« Belle nuit, Prim'. »

Et son baiser juste ici, à la naissance des lèvres, minuscule flammèche dessinée à l'aveugle, qui avait le goût d'une promesse.

 

 

Il avait omis de préciser qu'on lui avait volé quelque chose de plus que sa liberté. Quelque chose dont Primrose était désormais en possession, qui battait à tout rompre au moment où il sortit de la chambre et dont il oublia le poids pendant qu'il regagnait la sienne. Il n'en était pas très sûr. Mais il savait ce trésor en sécurité, aussi longtemps que la Danseuse daignerait le serrer contre son cœur.


End file.
